More Than a Cultural Catholic
by Womenreligiousfan
Summary: A story of Dorothy's faith, that fleshes out her character and life starting in her childhood. Some may call it AUIsh.
1. Chapter 1

It was 1937 and 8 year Dorothy Petrillo thought today was the most exciting day in her life. Today was the day of her First Communion. Other children were excited because, they finally got to do what their older siblings did. Dorothy was the oldest, so that thought never crossed her mind. She wasn't even that excited about the dress her mother had made for her after endless scrimping and saving. She just thought this belief had been taught was so amazing. Jesus had loved her and the world so much that he gave himself to those who believed,looking and tasting like bread and wine.

As she rose from her pew, hands in a praying position like Sister Maria had taught her, she was very excited. Her parents also were beaming,proud of their little girl. Her mother, Sophia wondered if her little girl would be a Sister someday. She loved Jesus and she loved to learn. She'd make an excellent teacher at a parish school. She was such a strong, intelligent little girl and she loved her very much. Dorothy's father Salvador, or Sal as everyone called him was also proud of his little girl, even though he wasn't too much into church going himself. As soon as Dorothy knelt and received Jesus,she felt a very good feeling, that even her advanced vocabulary couldn't describe. Before leaving the pew once the Mass had ended she gave her parents very warm hugs.

In the basement of St. Francis of Assisi parish, was a very Italian lunch prepared by the mothers of those whose children had received their First Communion. The parish was predominantly Italian parish in Brooklyn. Dorothy loved her Ma's marinara sauce and her cannoli, but right now she was excited to talk to Father Rossi, Sister Maria and her best friend, Trudi.

"Sister Maria, I feel good, really good, you know. It's hard to find a word for it."

"Dorothy, my dear I understand. You are very wise for your age."

Dorothy soon heard whispers of other children, "Sister's pet, bookworm." She suddenly didn't feel like talking anymore.

Walking back to the family's modest apartment, Sophia sensed something was bothering her daughter.

"What's wrong, pussycat?"

" The other kids hate me. I think it's because I like church and I'm smart."

" Dorothy, you are different than the others,but you're a good kid. I know you could care less about some of the things kids your age do, but if you get to know them and what they like, you might meet more friends," replied Sophia.

"Your mother is right, Dorothy. Having fun doesn't hurt. Times are hard. We all need to laugh. Go talk to kids about kid stuff; Little Orphan Annie,radio shows, Shirley Temple or the Three Stooges."

"Is that how I make friends?" She wanted to talk about history, about saints and chapter books with strong girl heroines.

" You might actually enjoy being silly once in a while. Give it a try," said Sal.

That night, Dorothy prayed for more friends, more friends who could relate to her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Some boys can be so stupid!," declared an 11 year old Dorothy slamming the door to her family's apartment.

" Ma, Dorothy said stupid," tatled her 8 year old sister Gloria.

" Dorothy, don't say stupid,"said Sophia.

"Some boys have idea how to be respectful, including this new kid, Stan Zbornack."

"What happened, Pussycat," asked Sophia, using her endearing nickname for her daughter.

" He told me I'm smart, then he started copying off my schoolwork."

"Is he cute?"

" Ma!" Dorothy exclaimed.

" Most girl's your age like boys."

" You know I'm not most girls my age. All the neighbor ladies and ladies at the parish say I'm smart and mature."

" Everyone says I'm pretty," declared 8 year old Gloria.

" You have girl germs," said Dorothy's 6 year old brother, Phil.

"There is no such thing as girl germs, Phil. You know Ma, when guys like Stan come into my life. I start to think that being a Sister sounds better and better. Boyd are annoying and Jesus is wonderful."

" That would be a good fit for you Dorothy, but maybe you should try dating once you are in high school. You have many years ahead of you."

"Phil,Gloria, let's leave Ma alone to cook and we should start our homework," declared Dorothy.

" You're not my Mom," said Phil.

" You are in Kindergarten, how hard can it be?"

" It's boring."

" Trust me, some classes will be more boring the older you get. Memorizing is very boring," explained Dorothy.

An hour later Sal came home and dinner was ready.

"How was school,kids?"

" Well, I liked what we learned, but this new boy tried copying off my homework," declared Dorothy.

" That's not very smart of him, is it? Did you tell your teacher?" asked Sal.

"Of course,Pop!," replied Dorothy with the name she used to address her father.

"Dorothy is a teacher's pet and at CCD she's Sister's pet," declared Gloria.

" Gloria, that's rude. Wanting to learn is a good thing. When you learn lots, you can get far in life," said Sal.

" Your father's right. Stop teasing your sister," said Sophia.

"School and church are boring," declared Phill wanting to be involved and not forgotten as the youngest.

" They are very important Phil. I know I'm the oldest," said Dorothy.

" Ok," said Phil,sulking.

That night after saying rote prayers Gloria and Dorothy said very different ones of their own.

" God, please help me find something in life I can enjoy. I'm not sure if I want to be a wife or a Sister. I really want to be a Sister. I really want to teach, but I'm not sure yet. Can I teach in a Catholic school without being a Sister? Give me a vocation that's something that makes me happy, and uses what I'm good at when I grow up."

" Dear God, I want to marry someone who is very nice, and very rich,Amen," prayed Gloria.

Dorothy rolled her eyes. Her little sister could be very annoying at times. She wondered if she'd ever grow out of it. She hoped God had good plans for all the family.


End file.
